Son Or Love ?
by Huang Panda
Summary: "kris yang merupakan calon ayah tiri bagi tao menyukai calon anak tirinya tersebut , siapakah yang benar-benar kris cintai ? apakah yang akan kris lakukan untuk mendapatkan tao ? " KrisTao . Yaoi . Twoshoot . daddy kink ! NC , END . Terimakasih untuk review nya maaf jika mengecewakan .
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE : Son Or Love ?**

**Author****: Yena Lauw**

**Genre : Romance**** , Drama , Daddy Kink**** (gak yakin)**

**Length : ****Twoshoot**

**Main Cast : KrisTao**

**Other Cast : Tiffany Huang And Officail Exo Couple**

**Rating : ****T+**

**Disclaimer :****tao adalah milik saya dan kris adalah milik tao #ditendangKTS , semua cast disini adalah milik diri mereka , orang tua dan mereka yang sepantasnya memiliki mereka ? intinya cerita ini milik author yang murni di buat oleh imajinasi author sendiri meskipun ceritanya aneh dan pasaran .**

**Warning : OOC, Typho(s), Alur Berantakan, Yaoi Keras, , Language ****Gk Jelas , Daddy Kink , BL dll .**

**Untuk yang tidak menyukai pairnya dimohon untuk tidak membacanya , jika sudah terlanjur membaca dimohon untuk tidak mereview yang isinya hinaan dan juga cacian untuk pairnya .**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Summary : ****"kris yang merupakan calon ayah tiri bagi tao menyukai calon anak tirinya tersebut , siapakah yang benar-benar kris cintai ? apakah yang akan kris lakukan untuk mendapatkan tao ? "**

∞∞ **This KrisTao ∞∞**

"Morning mommy " sapa Huang zitao seorang namja manis bermata panda yang lucu dan bibir peach yang imut dengan balutan seragam senior high scholl pada mommynya yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua , yah mereka berdua karena sang daddy tuan huang telah meninggal karena kecelakaan

"morning baby , ayo sarapan " ajak wanita cantik berumur sekitar 30 tahunan , yah ia adalah ny tiffany huang , wanita cantik yang telah mebesarkan tao sendirian tanpa bantuan sang suami yang telah tiada beberapa tahun ini , meskipun usianya hampir memasuki usia kepala empat akan tetapi wajah ny huang ini tidak berubah masih sama seperti ia berusia 20an , tidak salah selama ini ia rajin pergi kesalon untuk merawat kulitnya yang sudah mulai menua itu

"ne , ah apakah mommy akan lembur hari ini ? " tanya tao pada sang mommy seraya mulai mengigit rotinya , mereka tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak hanya untuk mengobrol saja semua itu kerena tiffany yang sibuk dengan perkerjaannya selama ini , tao sebenarnya tidak tega mebiarkan sang mommy berkerja sendiri dengan susah payah untuknya selama ini , tao sangat ingin membantunya akan tetapi ia masih belum bisa , ia baru berusia 16th dan sang mommy dengan tegas melarang tao untuk ikut berkerja membantu sang mommy

"tidak , sebenarnya hari ini mommy akan memperkenalkan seseorang padamu baby , kau tidak keberatan kan ?" tanya sang tiffany ragu-ragu pada sang anak yang tengah menikmati sarapan paginya

"benarkah ? siapa mom ? " tanya tao pada mommynya , tao melihat sang mommy seperti ragu-ragu akan hal ini , entahlah kenapa tapi tao memiliki firasat yang tidak baik kali ini , seperti dulu ia meminta oleh-oleh dari sang appa yang tengah berkerja diluar kota

"nanti kau akan mengetahuinya baby , cepatlah selesaikan sarappanmu , mommy tidak mau anak mommy terlambat datang ke sekolah , nanti kau bisa di hukum baby " jelas tiffany tersenyum dengan terpaksa , ia bingung apa sekarang waktunya yang tepat , tapi jika bukan sekarang lalu kapan lagi ? ia takut jika tidaak sekarang maka ia akan menyesal

"baiklah , tao pergi kesekolah dulu mommy , annyeong " pamit tao lalu berjalan keluar rumah untuk segera pergi kesekolahnya , benar kata sang mommy ia pasti akan terlambat jika pergi terlalu siang dan berakhir di toilet sekolah selama jam pelajaran pertama , tao tidak ingin hal itu terjadi padanya , maka dari itu putra tunggal keluarga huang segera bergegas pergi menuju halte bis yang menuju ke sekolahnya

∞∞ KrisTao ∞∞

"tao turunlah , ayo kita makan malam bersama , teman mommy sudah datang sayang " ucapan sang mommy terdengar di kamar tao yang tengah belajar untuk pelajaran hari esok di sekolahnya

"ne mom , tao akan turun sebentar lagi " teriak tao pada sang mommy dari dalam kamarnya , tao ingin membereskan semua peralatan untuk besok dulu baru ia akan turun untuk makan malam bersama sang mommy dan juga teman sang mommy yang tao sendiri tidak tao siapa orangnya ,

Setelah selesai membereskan seluruh peralatannya untuk sekolah besok , tao bergegas keluar kamar menuju ruang makan untuk menemui sang mommy dan juga makan malam bersama , saat tao sudah dekat dengan ruang makan bisa tao lihat sang mommy yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam bersama soerang pria yang tinggi dan berambut pirang berusia sekitar 30an tapi nampak lebih muda sedikit , ah jadi itu teman yang dimaksud oleh sang mommy

"hy baby , ayo cepat kemari akan mommy kenalkan pada teman mommy " ucap tiffany dengan riang melihat sang anak telah sampai di ruang makan , meskipun masih sedikit ragu akan apa yang ia akan lakukan tapi ia mencoba untuk menyakini bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja

" ne mom "ucap tao lalu duduk di meja makan dengan tenang dan mencoba bersikap ramah dan sopan pada sang tamu atau teman mommynya itu , entah hanya perasaan tao saja atau mata tao yang mengantuk , tao merasa teman sang mommy memperhatikannya terlalu intens seakan tao adalah gadis perawan yang tengah telanjang bulat , matanya memancarkan nafsu , tao jadi tidak nyaman sendiri akan tatapan teman mommynya itu

"baiklah , baby kenalkan ini teman mommy kris wu , ia atasan mommy di kantor , dan ia akan menjadi calon daddy mu baby " ucap tiffany dengan ragu mencoba memperkenalkan teman atau yah bisa disebut calon suaminya pada sang anak sang tengah berdiam tanpa reaksi

"baby dengarkan mommy ne , mommy tau pasti kau masih belum bisa menerima ini , tapi mommy juga butuh seseorang untuk sandaran mommy saat mommy lelah akan semuah hal didunia ini , jadi mommy harap kau bisa mengerti baby " jelas tiffany dengan lemah saat meliahat sang anak yang hanya diam tanpa ekspresi saat ia memperkenalkan sang calon suami , mungkin memang bukan waktunya pikir tifanny

"annyeong hasseyo , huang zitao imnida , aku anak dari ny tiffany huang , senang bertemu dengan anda ahjjushi " ucap tao berusaha setenang mungkin dan mencoba tersenyum pada calon sang daddy , meskipun tao belum rela jika perhatian sang mommy nanti terbagi untuknya dan untuk daddynya tapi tao tidak ingin menjadi anak yang egois mementingkan dirinya sendiri tanpa melihat perasaan sang moomy , mungkin ini sudah waktunya pikir tao

"ne , kau benar-benar anak yang baik zitao , aku sangat berterima kasih kau sudah mau menerimaku dengan baik " ucap kris sang calon daddy baru untuk tao tersenyum miring pada tao calon anaknya kelak , namja manis yang polos , lugu dan penurut sepertinya anak yang sangat menarik pikir kris saat melihat tao , kris tidak menyangka calon anaknya kelak yang notabennya seorang namja bisa terlihat manis dan cantik seperti itu , ah mungkin karena ia menurunkan wajah sang mommy yang cantik

"baby benarkah ? kau tidak marahkan ?" tanya tifanny dengan mata berkaca-kaca melihat sang putranya tersenyum pada sang calon suaminya , tifanny sangat bahagia saat mengetahui bahwa sang anak menyetujui hubungannya dengan kris

"ne mommy , bagi tao asalkan mommy bahagia tao juga akan bahagia , lagipula mommy butuh seseorang untuk mencari nafkah untuk kita , tao tidak tega membiarkan mommy terlalu lelah berkerja , jadi tao pikir mungkin kris ahjjushi orang yang tepat untuk mommy " jelas tao tersenyum lembut pada sang mommy sang tengah menangis terharu akan pemikiran sang anak sangat membuatnya bahagia

"gomawo baby , mommy janji tidak akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu dan juga kelurga kita , mommy janji akan leih sering meluangkan waktu untuk keluarga baru kita , gomawo baby " ucap tifanny menangis bahagia karena sang anak telah merestui hubungannya dengan namja yang ia cintai , ia tidak menyangka tao mempunyai pemikiran yang dewasa seperti itu

"ne , mommy kajja kita makan sekarang tao sudah laper dan kris ahjjushi juga pasti ingin makan malam sekarang bukan ? " ucap tao mencoba mengilangkan suasana haru yang terjadi , ia sangat tidak suka melihat sang mommy menanggis meskipun itu tangis bahagia tao tetap tidak nyaman melihatnya

"ne kau benar baby , ah rasa terlalu jika dipanggil ahjjushi , bagaimana jika tao memanggilku daddy saja ? atau jika masih belum biasa tao bisa panggil gege saja , otte ?" tanya kris mencoba memulai pembicaraan dengan sang anak , ah kris tidak rela menggap namja manis nan cantik ini sebagai anak , namja ini lebih cocok menjadi kekasihnya atau istri juga tidak masalah pikir kris dengan senyum miring

"mommy rasa tao tidak keberatan memanggil kris dengan sebutan daddy , benarkan baby ?" ucap tifanny pada anaknya , rasanya saat kris mengatakan pada tao untuk memanggil kris dengan sebutan gege membuatnya tak rela bisa dikatakan cemburu mungkin , meskipun tao anaknya tapi entahlah tifanny juga binggung mungkin karena rasa cintanya terhadap kris yang begitu besar

"tentu saja tao tidak keberatan mommy , lagi pula kris daddy akan menjadi daddy tao sebentar lagi , jadi itu bukan masalah mom , dad " ucap tao dengan senyum manis nan tulus yang terpatri indah di wajah manis nan cantiknya itu , tao bahagia ia sekarang bisa merasakan lagi mempunyai seorang daddy , meskipun tao sedikit tidak nyaman dan memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak akan kris yang akan menjadi daddynya itu . kris yang sering tertangkap oleh mata tao sedang menatap tao seperti perawan yang naked membuat tao sangat tidak nyaman , tapi tao mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan perasaannya itu .

"good boy " ucap kris tersenyum mesum pada tao , tapi sayang baik tao maupun tiffany tidak menggap itu senyuman yang aneh atau berksud lain , tiffany menggap itu senyuman tulus seorang kris wu ah bahkan tiffany juga sangat senang meliat kris tersenyum seperti itu apa lagi jika senyuman itu di tunjukan untuknya , itulah yang membuat tiffany jatuh hati pada kris , sedangkan tao tidak melihat senyuman itu jadi dia tidak ia tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu

"ah iyah , umur daddy berapa ? 30 thn ? 32 thn ? 34 thn ? 36thn ? atau berapa ?" tanya tao antusia menatap sang daddy yang tengah mengunyah makanan , kris sempat berhenti mengunyah saat tao bertanya hal itu , tapi setelah itu ia hanya tersenyum penuh arti pada tao , sedangkan tiffany sangat terkejut akan pertanyaan tao tadi , bahkan sekarang tiffany tengah menunduk dengan wajah memerah

"kenapa kau bertanya hal ini baby ? " jawab kris dengan kembali bertanya pada sang anak , ia penasaran kenapa namja manis ini bertanya hal ini , padahal ia kira namja ini tidak memperdulikan hal-hal seperti ini jika dilihat dari sikapnya yang lugu dan polos

"tao hanya penasaran saja , umur mommy tahun ini 37 thn tapi wajahnya masih terlihat seperti wanita umur 24 thn , tao hanya mengira pasti daddy sama seperti mommy . jadi berapa umur daddy ?" tanya tao dengan antusias menatap daddynya lagi setelah meberi penjelasan akan pertanyaan yang daddy tanykan tadi

"hm . . . 25 tahun ini " ucap kris canggung , jika dipikirkan memang kris sangat tidak pantas menikah dengan tiffany yang umurnya bahkan 12 thn lebih tua darinya , meskipun tiffany memiliki wajah yang cantik dan awet muda , tapi tetap saja tidak cocok , kris sendiri meyesalinya tadi saat bertemu tao , andai saja ia bertemu tao lebih dulu mungkin ia akan menikahi tao bukan mommynya yang sudah tua itu

"mwo ? daddy pasti bercandakan ? pasti daddy sangat mencintai mommy hingga mau menikahi mommy yang usianya jauh di atas daddy " ucap tao berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan yang telah ia buat sendiri , tao menyesal sekali bertanya seperti itu , tapi tao sangat penasaran tadi jadi apa salahnya bertanya

"hahaha tentu saja baby " ucap kris

"dan aku sangat menyesal sekarang , kenapa aku mau menikah dengan yeoja tua ini ? ah kau bodoh kris wu , tapi jika hal ini tidak terjadi mungkin aku juga tidak akan bertemu tao seperti sekarng , lagipula belum tentu juga yeoja tua ini menjadi istriku setelah aku melihatmu sayang " lanjut kris dalam hatinya , sepertinya tuan muda wu sedang menyusun rencana untuk mendapatkan namja manis yang merupakan calon anaknya itu

"tao senang jika memang begitu , ah mom dad tao harus segera tidur , besok tao akan ada ujian kimia , jadi tao harus berangkat lebih awal , good nigth mommy daddy " pamit tao pada mommy dan calon daddynya setelah ia meminum susunya lalu beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya untuk segera tidur seperti yang telah ia katakan

Sepeninggal tao ruang makan menjadi sangat hening karena kris maupun tiffany hanya berdiam tanpa mengucapkan hal apapun , kris yang sudah mulai malas dan juga tiffany yang merasa malu-malu untuk berbicara pada kris setelah kejadian makan malam ini , ah tiffany merasa seperti gadis yang baru saja menikah dan akan melakukan malam pertama dengan sang suami

"krisss kau mau . . . .

"aku akan pulang sekarang , terima kasih akan makan malamnya " ucapan kris memotong ucapan taiffany yang baru saja akan mengajaknya menginap dirumah ini , tapi kris malah pamit dengan cuek dan dingin , tiffany sedikit bingung tapi ia berpikir mungkin kris memang sedang lelah jadi biarlah kris pulang pikir tiffany

"baiklah , hati-hati dijalan " ucap tiffany seraya tersenyum manis , ia mencoba melakukan hal yang biasa istri lakukan pada sang suami , semacam latihan pikir tiffany

∞∞ KrisTao ∞∞

Setelah kejadian itu kris banyak berubah sikapnya pada tiffany , kris yang biasanya akan bermanja-manja pada tiffany sekarang bahkan enggan hanya untuk mengobrol bersama , tiffany sempat curiga dan khawatir akan hal itu , bahkan tiffany pernah mananyakan tentang pernikahan mereka pada kris dan kris menjawab dengan tegas akan kepastian ia menikahi janda beranak satu itu , tiffany lega dan bahagia saat itu tapi sikap kris tidaklah berubah , kris dan tiffany sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahan mereka yaitu sekitar 3 bulan lagi , orang tua kris hanya bisa memberi restu pada sang anak yang dipikir sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan pasangan hidup , walau sebenarnya kedua orang tua kris sangat tidak menyetujui hubungan kris dengan tifffany . dan tao sendiri sangat senang mengetahui bahwa mommynya sangat antusias akan menikah lagi dengan namja yang ia cintai , ah tao juga senang memiliki daddy lagi

"apakah mommy akan lembur besok ? lalu bagaimana dengan persiapan pernikahan mommy dan kris daddy ?" tanya tao saat melihat sang mommy baru saja pulang sekitar pukul 12 malam , tao merasa semakin hari semakin banyak tugas yang mommynya harus kerjakan hingga harus lembur hingga larut seperti ini

"ne baby , daddy bilang ini semua agar saat nanti mommy dan daddymu honeymoon tidak perlu di ganggu oleh tugas kantor , mommy sih setuju saja , kau tidak perlu khawatir baby " ucap tiffany dengan senyum yang ia paksakan , sebenarnya ia juga sangat lelah akhir-akhir ini , kris calon suaminya itu semakin hari semakin memberinya banyak tugas , kris bilang sih agar nanti setelah menikah mereka tidak diganggu oleh perkerjaan kantor , tiffany sangat senang saat itu bahkan sekarangpun ia sangat senang akan pemikiran sang suami , tapi jujur saja tiffany sangat lelah apalagi sikap kris masih belu, berubah masih dingin dan cuek , sikap yang tidak pernah kris tunjukan pada tiffany , biasanya kris hanya akan bersikap seperti itu saat didepan karyawan-karyawan biasanya , tapi tiffany tidak mau ambil pusing akan hal itu , memikirkan perkerjaannya saja cukup membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri apa lagi tentang kris . tiffany sudah tidak mau memikirkannya lagi , baginya kepastian akan cinta kris sudah cukup membuatnya senang

"tidurlah baby , besok kau sekolah bukan ? ah yah mommy besok akan pergi ke busan beberapa hari , perusahan disana sedang membutuhkan mommy , jadi moomy harap kau baik-baik disini tanpa mommy ,arra ? apa perlu mommy menyuruh daddy menginap disini untuk menemanimu ?" tanya tiffany sebelum ia masuk kekamarnya untuk istirahat , ah hampir saja ia lupa memberi tahu hal ini pada anak tersayangnya itu

"apakah lama ? dan kenapa tidak daddy saja yang kesana mom ? kenapa harus mommy ?" tanya tao menatap sang mommy seakan tidak rela , entahlah tao merasa mommynya lebih baik tidak pergi kebusan esok , tao merasa sangat tidak rela sang mommy pergi meski hanya untuk beberapa hari

"tidak sayang , mungkin seminggu , setelah itu mommy akan cuty untuk mengurus pernikahan mommy dan daddymu , tidak mungkin daddy yang pergi baby , perkerjaan disini sangat banyak dan harus ditangani oleh daddymu , jadi mommy yang menggantikannya , sekarang tidurlah sudah larut baby , dan mommy benar-benar butuh istirahat sekarang , good night baby " ucap tiffany lalu masuk ke kamarnya untuk segera beristirahat , meninggalkan tao yang masih berdiam di depan pintu kamar sang mommy setelah beberapa lama barulah tao pergi kekamarnya untuk segera tidur seperti yang di perintahkan sang mommy padanya

∞∞ KrisTao ∞∞

Tao sedang menonton film favoritenya yaitu cartoon kung fu panda , ah tao itu sudah cukup dewasa sebenarnya tapi sikapnya masih sangat mencerminka sikap anak kecil , tapi itu lah yang menarik dari seorang huang zitao yang bahkan sudah membuat kris wu jatuh cinta dan membatalkan pernikahannya dengan sang mommy namja manis tersebut

Kring ~ ~ kring ~ ~kring ~ ~ sura telpon rumah keluarga huang itu berbunyi , dangan malas dan tidak rela tao bangun dari acara menonton acara terfavoritenya itu berjalan menuju tempat dimana telpon rumah keluarga huang telah berbunyi

"ne yeoboseyo rumah keluarga huang disini " ucap tao mebuka suara saat menjawab telpon itu , tao sangat tidak suka disaat ia harus mengangkat telpon rumah , itu hal tidak berguna menurut tao

"MWO ? anio , itu pasti bukan mommyku , mommy pasti sekarang sudah sampai dibusan " teriak tao dengan tegas menahan air matanya yang hampir saja mengalir dengan deras kerena berita dari sang penelpon yang ternyata adalah seorang polisi yang mengabarkan bahwa ny tiffany huang telah tewa karena kecelakaan yang terjadi padanya

"MOMMYYYYYY JJJAANGGAANNN TIIINGGAALLKKAANN TAAAOO MMOOOMMM" teriak tao dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di kedua pipi gembil miliknya , tao sangat terpukul mengetahui bahwa sang mommy telah meninggal karena kecelakaan yang telah dialami oleh sang mommy , lagi-lagi kecelakaan mebuat tao di tinggalkan oleh orang yang sangat ia sayangi yaitu mommynya

∞∞ KrisTao ∞∞

"hiks hiks hiks mom , , , hiks ke, ,na hiks pa , , meninggalkan tao sen , , hiks di, ,ri , , hiks "guman tao setelah mengatarkan sang mommy ketempat peristirahataan terakhir sang mommy , tao sekarng sudah berada di rumah dengan tangisan pilunya meningat sang mommy yang telah tiada , tao sendiri sekarang ia sebatang kara sekarang , sang mommy telah tiada sekarang , entah bagaimana kehidupan tao nantinya tao pun tidak tau , ia masih sangat terpukul akan kepergiaan sang eomma

"tao . . . maafkan baby sayang . . ini salah daddy , jika saja bukan karena daddy yang meminta mommy untuk menggantikan daddy ke busan mungkin mommy masih disini . maafkan daddy baby " ucap kris dengan ekpresi tatapan kosong dengan guratan-guratan luka terlukis di wajahnya , cih kris memang pandai sekali berbohong , ia sangat berbakat menjadi aktor ternyata , ia menagtakan bahwa sangat menyesal karena meminta tiffany untuk menggantikannya ke busan padahal ia sendiri yang meminta-minta pada tiffany untuk menggantikannya , bahkan kematian tiffany itu semua adalah rencana kris agar bisa terpisah dari tiffany dan mendapatkan cinta dari sang anak tirinya atau mantan anak tirinya kerena sepertinya sebentar lagi kris akan memiliki tao seutuhnya tanpa ada yang menghalanginya lagi , kris memang sangat licik

"tidak apa-apa daddy , mommy sendiri yang mengatakan padaku ia ingin melakukannya sendiri agar bisa membantu daddy agar bisa cepat cuty untuk pernikahan kalian , mungkin memang takdir jika sekarang aku hanya akan hidup sendirian " ucap tao dengan sedihnya menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh lagi , ia harus kuat menjalani hidupnya yang sekarang tanpa sang mommy , ia tidak boleh menangis terus-menerus pasti sang mommy disana akan sangat sedih melihat tao seperti itu

"tenang baby kan masih ada daddy bersamamu , daddy janji akan selalu bersamamu , bagaimana jika mulai besok daddy tinggal disini bersamamu ? tapi jika kamu tidak mau tidak apa daddy tidak memaksamu " ucap kris lirih berpura-pura mengatakannya dengan tulus , padahal dalam pikirannya ia sudah menyusun rencana lain jika tao tidak mengizinkannya untuk tinggal bersama , licik memang tapi itulah kris wu yang sebenarnya

"jika itu mau daddy silahkan saja tao tidak keberatan , tao senang jika daddy masih mau menggap tao sebagai anak daddy , gomawo daddy " ucap tao dengan tulus membuat kris tersenyum senang , oh tao benar-benar lugu dan polos , tao hanya berharap dengan adanya sang daddy ia akan melupakan kesedihannya , walaupun dengan melihat kris mengingatkannya dengan sang mommy setidaknya tao berpikir ia tak akan kesepian jika ada sang daddy bersamanya itulah pikiran tao sehingga mau menerima kris untuk tinggal bersamanya

"tebtu saja baby , daddy akan selalu bersamamu mulai sekarang , sekarang tidurlah baby ini sudah larut malam " ucap kris tersenyum manis pada tao yang sepertinya mulai lelah kerena ia teru menagis sedari tadi mungkin sang dady benar pikir tao

"baiklah daddy , tao akan tidur sekarang good night daddy " ucap tao lalu beranjak pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur , tao merasa sangat lelah hari ini jadi ia benar-benar akan tidur dengan baik malam ini agar besok ia bisa bangun dangan segar

Setelah kejadian itu kris mulai tinggal di rumah keluarga huang dengan tao , hubungan mereka sekarang seperti keluarga itulah yang dipikrkan oleh tao putra tunggal keluarga huang , pada nyatanya kris tidak pernah beranggapan seperti itu , seminggu setelah kris pindah semua baik-baik saja , tao yang mulai bersekolah kembali dan juga kris yang kembali berekerja di kantornya , setelah seminggu mereka sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing akhirnya di hari minggu siang mereka bertemu secara langsung , yah kris maupun tao sedang libur hari ini , tao yang besok mulai libur panjang hanya berdiam diri saja dirumah , ah tao sangat malas saat libur seperti ini , biasanya ia akan menunggu sang mommy sambil bermain game tapi sekarang ? tao mau menunggu siapa lagi ? daddy barunya ? ah tao merasa tidak nyaman saat bertemu kris , masih sama saat pertama kris bertemu dengan tao , tatapan kris pada tao seperti menatap gadis perawan yang naked seperti sekarang tao sedang ditatap seperti itu oleh kris , tao jadi canggung sendiri , ah tao berusaha mengabaikan perasaan anehnya itu

" hm . . pagi daddy " sapa tao membuat kris yang sedang menatap liar ke arah tao kembali sadar akan kenyataan , ah tapi tidak sepenuhnya sih , toh kris juga bisa merasakan impian indahnya itu sebentar lagi

"ah tao , pagi baby " ucap kris mencoba tersenyum lembut ke arah tao , kris harus bersikap baik hari ini , apalagi didepan sang anak atau calon istri barunya mungkin

"hmmmm . . daddy mau sarapan apa ? biar tao buatkan " ucap tao dengan wajah memandang penuh tanya pada kris , membuatnya terlihat imut sekali , ah tao benar-benar membangkitkan nafsu kris sekarang

" apa saja , terserah kau saja baby " ucap kris mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah menggemaskan tao , ia sedang berusaha menahan nafsu sekarang , kris pikir ia butuh waktu yang tepat untuk menyentuh tao , hingga pemuda manis bermata panda itu tidak akan bisa kabur dan juga lepas dari genggamannya

"apa daddy sakit ? daddy berbeda hari ini . ah tao akan buatkan bubur saja untuk daddy " ucap tao memeriksa dahi sang daddy yang hanya terdiam memasang wajah datar nan dingin lalu segera beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan sang daddy bubur , tao merasa aneh pada sang daddy , dahinya tidak panas tapi kenapa daddynya itu hanya diam tanpa ekspresi seperti menahan sesuatu ? ah daddy kan memang tidak deman kenapa dahinya hrus panas seperti yang tao pikirkan tadi , setiap penyakitkan tidak ditandai oleh deman pikir tao akhirnya menemukan pemikiran salahnya

Setelah itu tao sibuk membuatkan bubur untuk sang daddy di dapur , sedangkan kris beranjak menuju ke kekamarnya , ah tidak lupa kris mengunci semua pintu rumah dan jendela di rumah keluarga huang itu , ah baby sebentar lagi kita akan bersenang-senang okeh ? ucap kris lirih lalu terkekeh memikirkan hal nista itu lalu segera menuju kamarnya mempersiapkan semua kebutuhannya untuk ia dan tao , setelah tao selesai dengan bubur buatannya ia segera pergi menuju kamar sang daddy , ternyata sang daddy benar-benar sakit pikir tao melihat sang daddy tidak ada di ruang makan , mau tak mau tao harus mengantarkannya ke kamara daddynya itu .

"dad ? daddy ? tao masuk ne ? tao membawakan bubur untuk daddy " ucap tao saat mebuka pintu kamar sang daddy , ia lalu masuk perlahan kekamar daddynya itu , setelah meletakan bubur buatannya di atas meja samping tempat tidur daddynya ia mendudukan diri di kasur empuk itu , tao terkejut saat melihat daddynya hanya menggunakan handuk yang menutupi bagian privat daddynya itu keluar dari kamar mandi

"ah mian daddy tao tidak bermaksud lancang , tao hanya ingin mengantarkan bubur untuk daddy , tao kira daddy memang sedang tidak enak badan maka dari itu tao membawakan ini " jelas tao terbata-bata , ah tao menjadi canggung dan gugup didepan sang daddy yang terlihat errr menggoda itu , bagaiman tidak menggoda ? kris hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit menutupi bagian privatnya , dengan perut rata terbentuk kotak-kotak yang sangat menggoda untuk di sentuh apalagi dengan beberapa tetes air yang masih mengalir kecil di tubuh menggoda itu , tao iri sekali melihat tubuh daddynya sang sangat bagus dan terbentuk itu , tapi dimata kris tatapan tao pada tubuhnya seperti tatapan tergoda pada tubuhnya

"tidak masalah babbyyyhhh " ucap kris mendekat kearah tao lalu mengucapka hal itu tepat di telinga namja manis itu dengan mendesah di akhir kalimatnya yang membuat tubuh tao menegang dan merinding akan ucapan kris

"eunngghhh daadddhhh , tao akan pergi sekarng daddy jangan lupa memakan buburnya ne ?" ucap tao dengan mendesah saat kris meniupkan nafasnya di telinga tao hingga memebuat tao merinding dan geli sendiri akan apa yang di lakukan oleh sang daddy , tao tidak kuat dan memilih untuk segera keluar dari kamar sang daddy , tapi sebuah tangan kekar menahan lengan tao yang hendak berdiri dari duduknya itu , itu lengan kris yang menahan erat lengan tao

"kenapa terburu-buru baby ? bagaimana kita bermain sebentar ?" ucap kris dengan seringai mengerikan di wajah tampannya itu , hal itu mebuat tao bergidik ngeri melihat ekspresi daddynya itu

"apa yang daddy maksud ? tao tiddaakk menggg . . " ucap tao terputus saat daddynya itu mendorong tubuh tao jatuh tempat tidur daddynya itu . . .

TBC . . .

Bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang ff ini ? jelek kah ? aneh? gk jelas ? ma'af aku masih baru , ff ini adalah ff kedua setelah ff pertamaku yang ceritanya aneh dan gk jelas , meskipun yang ini juga ff yang cukup aneh '-' dan mohon bimbingannya untuk para author-nim KTS yang sudah berpengalaman , mungkin ada yang mau memberikan bimbingan gratis untuk aku ^^ dan aku harap para author-nim lainya jangan bosan untuk membuat ff KT lainnya , soalnya aku sedih banget akhir-akhir ini ff KT sedikit banget malah cuman ada beberapa #curhat .

Untuk chap selanjutnya akan ada adegan NC dan mungkin endingnya . aku gk janji bakal post secepetnya dikarenakan kurang mempunyai waktu untuk melanjutkan ff ini dan juga aku masih bingung untuk alur cerita chap depan ^^ #masihbaru

Mohon review nya ^^ menerima semua kritik dan saran ataupun yang lainnya asalkan jangan review yang isinya bash atau hinaan tentang pairnya ^^


	2. Bab 2

**TITLE : Son Or Love ?**

**Author****: Yena Lauw**

**Genre : Romance**** , Drama , Daddy Kink**** (gak yakin)**

**Length : ****Twoshoot**

**Main Cast : KrisTao**

**Other Cast : Tiffany Huang And Official Exo Couple**

**Rating : ****M**

**Disclaimer :**** Tao adalah milik Saya dan Kris adalah milik Tao #ditendangKTS , semua cast disini adalah milik diri mereka , orang tua dan mereka yang sepantasnya memiliki mereka ? intinya cerita ini milik author yang murni di buat oleh imajinasi author sendiri meskipun ceritanya aneh dan pasaran .**

**Warning : OOC, Typho(s), Alur ****Kecepetan****, Yaoi Keras, , Language ****Gk Jelas , Daddy Kink , BL dll . Chap ini mengandung unsur NC dengan bahasa yang absurd jadi jangan salahkan saya jika reader merasa mual dan kesal karena NC nya sangat absurd .**

**Untuk yang tidak menyukai pairnya dimohon untuk tidak membacanya , jika sudah terlanjur membaca dimohon untuk tidak mereview yang isinya hinaan dan juga cacian untuk pairnya .**

**Typo adalah sebagian jiwa ff ini ^^**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Summary : ****"Kris yang merupakan calon ayah tiri bagi Tao menyukai calon anak tirinya tersebut , siapakah yang benar-benar Kris cintai ? apakah yang akan Kris lakukan untuk mendapatkan Tao ? "**

∞∞**ThisKrisTao∞∞**

"Tidak masalah Babbyyyhhh " Ucap Kris mendekat kearah Tao lalu mengucapkan hal itu tepat di telinga namja manis itu dengan mendesah di akhir kalimatnya yang membuat tubuh tao menegang dan merinding akan ucapan Kris

"Eunngghhh Daadhhh , Tao akan pergi sekarang Daddy jangan lupa memakan buburnya ne ?" Ucap Tao dengan mendesah saat Kris meniupkan nafasnya di telinga Tao hingga memebuat Tao merinding dan geli sendiri akan apa yang di lakukan oleh sang Daddy , Tao sudah tidak kuat akan tindakan-tindakan aneh Daddynya dan memilih untuk segera keluar dari kamar sang Daddy , Tapi sebuah tangan kekar menahan lengan Tao yang hendak berdiri dari duduknya itu , Itu lengan Kris yang menahan erat lengan Tao

"Kenapa terburu-buru Baby ? Bagaimana jika kita bermain sebentar ?" Ucap Kris dengan seringai mengerikan di wajah tampannya itu , Hal itu mebuat Tao bergidik ngeri melihat ekspresi Daddynya itu

"Apa yang Daddy maksud ? Tao tiddaakk menggg . . " Ucap Tao terputus saat Daddynya itu mendorong tubuh Tao jatuh tempat tidur Daddynya itu . . .

"Ahhhkk ... " Rintih Tao saat tubuhnya di hempaskan di atas tempat tidur Kris dengan kasarnya , Tao terkejut dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Daddy nya itu , Sedangkan Kris mulai menidih tubuh tao dengan segera takut-takut si Panda manis itu mencoba untuk lari dari perangkap liciknya

"Kau sangat cantik Tao , bahkan lebih cantik dari Mommy mu " Ucap Kris seduktif di telinga tao , Kris lalu menghebuskan nafasnya perlahan di area sensitif itu mencoba merangsang sang patner

"Ngghh ... apah yang Daddy katakan ? Tao itu namja Dad , Tao tidak cantik Tao itu tampan " Elak Tao kesal saat Daddynya mengatakan bahwa ia lebih cantik dari Mommy nya , Tao tahu bahkan sangat tau bahwa ia lebih cantik dari Mommy nya itu hanya saja Tao tidak akan pernah mau mengakui itu karena ia namja sejati pikir Tao , Tapi untuk kali ini entah sihir apa yang di gunakan Kris pada Tao sehingga meskipun Tao sedikit , Ingat hanya SEDIKIT kesal pada Kris yang mengatakan ia cantik , Tao yang dengan senang hati menendang bokong orang yang mengatakan ia cantik itu tersipu malu saat Kris yang mengucapkan kata-kata nista tersebut , Mungkin kepala tao terbentur benda yang keras saat itu

"Itu kenyataan Baby , Kau itu sangat cantik dah yeah .. Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padamu Tao .." Ucap Kris dengan tulus menatap black pearl yang ada pada mata Tao , Semakin Kris menatap mata itu semakin terpesona juga Kris pada seorang Zitao

"Tidak .. Itu tidak benar dan aku tidak percaya Dad , Jadi berhentilah mengatakan omong kosong seperti itu " Elak Tao dengan wajah merah merona , Semakin Tao mengelak semakin pula hati Tao menerima apa yang Kris katakan terbukti dari Tao yang tidak mencoba untuk bangun dari Kris yang masih menindih tubuhnya

"Perlu bukti ? Akan aku buktikan ..."Ucap Kris tersenyum tipis saat melihat Tao yang wajahnya memerah karena ucpannya , Kris tau bahwa Tao tersipu karena ucapannya tapi dengan keras kepalanya Tao mengelak dari itu semua

"Terserah Daddy saja , Tao akan pergi kekamar sekarang " Ucap Tao saat Kris mulai bangkit dari tubuh Tao , Lalu dengan segera Kris menuju pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya sedangkan Tao yang melihatnya bingung akan apa yang dilakukan sang Daddy ia hanya diam duduk di bed king size milik Kris

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain sekarang ? Apa kau siap Babby ?" Tanya Kris tersenyum miring menghampiri Tao dengan membawa kotak dengan ukuran yang cukup besar yang baru saja Kris ambil dari dalam lemari besar dikamarnya itu , Meletakan kotak itu disamping Tao yang sedang bingung melihat apa yang dilakukan Kris dengan tetap duduk manis di bed nya tersebut

Kris mulai membuka kotak tersebut dan mengeluarkan berbagai alat dengan berbagai bentuk yang tidak Tao ketahui nama-nama alat tersebut , Tapi entah mengapa firasat Tao sangat buruk saat melihat benda-benda aneh tersebut , Tao mencoba menghilangkan pikiran anehnya tersebut dan segera keluar dari kamar Daddy nya itu

"Hhhm ... Dad Tao mau keluar sekarang, Bisahkan Tao minta kunci kamarnya ?" Tanya Tao dengan lirih melihat Kris yang tengah asyik mengeluarkan mainan-mainan lamanya dengan senyum mengerikan yang sangat menakutkan menurut Tao

"Ada apa Babby ? Duduklah , Ayo kita mulai permainannya " Ucap Kris dengan senyum miring yang menghiasi wajah tampannya dan jangan lupakan tali yang telah ia ambil dari kotak tempat mainan-mainannya tadi kini sudah berada di kedua tangannya , Tao memandang horor Daddy nya yang begitu terlihat menakutkan yang kini sedang mengahampirinya perlahan-lahan , Tao ingin lari tapi kakinya kaku tidak bisa di gerakan karena ketakutannya melihat sang Daddy

"Hhuuwaa apa yang Daddy lakukan ? Kenapa kedua lengan Tao diikat seperti ini ?" Teriak kesal Tao saat Kris berhasil mengikat kedua tangan Tao lalu mengikat kedua ujung masing-masing tali itu ke sisi ujung tempat tidur . Kris merobek baju yang Tao kenakan sehingga tubuh bagian atas Tao sudah tidak tertutupi oleh sehelai benang pun, Kris tersenyum setan saat melihat tubuh mulus Tao dengan perut yang rata, pinggang yang ramping dan bahu yang nampak sempit seperti tubuh yeoja pikir kris dan jangan lupakan dua tonjolan di dada Tao yang nampak sangat menggoda kris agar segera menghisap dua tonjolan tersebut

Kris mulai meraba-raba perut datar Tao dengan perlahan-lahan naik kearah dada rata yang cenderung mengembung itu , Mencari dua tonjolan yang sedari tadi terus menggodanya agar segera menghisap-hisap tonjolan tersebut

"Hhmm ... Daddhh ngghh ... " Desah Tao saat Kris meraba-raba nipplenya , Rasanya sangat geli dan sedikit sakit karena Kris menarik-narik nipple Tao cukup kencang , Kris gemas sekali dengan tonjolan kecil tersebut bentuknya imut dan menggoda pikir Kris saat meremas-remas bagian dada Tao

"Dad . . . Taoohh moohhoonnhh berhenttiii . . hah berhh heenn mpphhtt . . . " Ucapan Tao terputus saat dengan cepat Kris segera mebungkam mulut Tao dengan bibirnya , Kris melumat bibir atas dan bawah Tao secara bergantian dengan ganas dan bernafsu , Mengigiti bibir Tao dengan rakus seakan itu adalah permen yang sangat manis ah menurut Kris bahkan bibir Tao lebih manis dari permen ataupun makanan manis lainnya , Rasanya sangat manis dan memiliki candu sendiri bagi Kris untuk terus merasakan manisnya bibir itu . Kris terus saja melumat , Mengigiti dan mengacak-acak semua yang ada di dalam gua hangat Tao bahkan Kris dengan ahlinya menarik lidah Tao yang kaku untuk keluar dan berperang dengan lidah lihai miliknya , Kris terus mendominasi ciuman panas itu , Tao yang mulai merasa sesak karena paru-parunya juga perlu diisi oleh udara itu memukul-mukul dada Kris agar mau menghentikannya ciuman panas itu

"Dad , , hennmphhtt tiihh kaannhh . . hah hah hah " Ucap Tao disela-sela ciuman panas itu , Akhirnya dengan tidak rela Kris melepas tautan bibir itu , Lalu bibir itu pun turun ke arah bawah menjilati setiap inci tubuh Tao tanpa ada yang terlewat hingga berhenti di daerah dua tonjolan yang mengeras di dada Tao

"Aahh kau begitu menggoda Baby , Mendesahlah . . ." Perintah Kris yang masih sibuk mengigiti tonjolan kecil di dada tao dengan tangan kirinya yang sibuk memanjakan nipple Tao yang satunya, Sedangkan tangan kanan Kris meraba-raba arah selatan Tao , Kris mulai mengelus-elus junior Tao dari luar celana yang Tao kenakan

"Hhhyaaa . . Nngghh Dad janghh annhh sentuhhh . . . Sse . .Sak " Desah Tao saat tangan Kris dengan nakalnya masuk kedalam celana yang dikenakan oleh Tao mengelus-elus junior mungil Tao lalu mengurutnya dengan tempo pelan serta memainkan bola kembar milik Tao , Kris dapat merasakan bahwa junior Tao mengeluarkan sedikit precum dan juga Kris rasa Tao sudah terangsang karena juniornya yang setengah mengeras di genggaman Kris yang tengah mengocok pelan junior mungil itu .

Ah Kris baru ingat ia memiliki "mainan-mainan" lamanya yang tadi ia bawa , Kris bereanjak dari kegiatan mengocok junior Tao yang membuat sang pemilik junior mengerang kecewa , Kris senang mengetahui bahwa respon yang Tao berikan sangat bagus dan sesuai dengan rencananya . Kris mencari "Mainan" yang sedang ia perlukan sekarang dan setelah menemukan "Mainan" nya itu ia segera menghampiri Tao untuk segera memasangkan "Mainan" nya itu . Tao bergidik ngeri melihat Kris meraba nipple nya lalu memasangkan alat di nipplenya itu , Setelah berhasil terpasang dengan baik Kris mulai menyalahkan alat tersebut dan akhirnya membuat Tao menjerit keras . Alat itu bergetar didada Tao membuat Tao menjerit nikmat karena getaran-getaran yang ada di dadanya itu , Kris tersenyum bangga saat melihat Tao menjerit nikmat saat nipple massager itu terpasang indah di dada Tao

Melihat Tao yang bergerak-gerak gelisah membuat Kris semakin bernafsu , Dengan segera Kris menurunkan celana yang membalut kaki indah Tao , Kris gemas sendiri melihat junior mungil Tao yang menegang dan mengeluarkan sedikit precum itu , Uuh Kris ingin segera melahapnya dan mendapatkan sesuatu yang bisa ia dapatkan dari sana nantinya

"Kenapa ditutupi eoh ? Aku ingin melihatnya Baby " Ucap Kris dengan senyum mesum yang membuat wajah Tao memanas dan memerah , Uuh sangat menggemaskan pikir Kris saat melihat Tao yang malu-malu ah Kris benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menikmati tubuh indah Tao

"Hhmmm Dad . . Nngghhh "Desah Tao saat Kris melebarkan kaki Tao lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di selangkangan Tao , Berhadapan langsung dengan junior mungil Tao , Kris langsung saja melahap junior Tao tanpa sisa yang membuat Tao mendesah dengan kencangnya , Kris terus memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan tangan memainkan twins ball Tao , Kris juga menusuk-nusuk lubang di ujung junior tao dengan lidahnya yang membuat Tao merasa geli dan ngilu secara bersamaan , Setelah menusuk-nusuk lubang kecil itu Kris dengan nafsunya menyedot-nyedot junior Tao membuat Tao semakin mendesah dengan lantangnya

"Daddhhh Tao inginnnhh keluarrrhh sshh aaahhh " Ucap Tao ketika Kris terus memainkan juniornya didalam mulut hangat Kris , Saat tao Klimaks Kris langsung menyedot cairan kental itu dan menelan habis cairan itu tanpa sisa lalu beralih kebibir Tao mengajak Tao untuk menikmati sisa cairannya sendiri , Sedangkan Tao hanya pasrah , Ia sudah sangat lelah dan juga lemas setelah klimaks tadi Tao hanya membiarkan Kris untuk mengacak-acak isi mulutnya , Tao sempat menyerit bingung saat merasa ada sesuatu yang memasuki holenya , Tao bergerak-gerak gelisah di bawah tubuh Kris, rasanya tidak nyaman saat benda itu *read : jari Kris memasuki holenya

"Aaahhhkkk , Kkeluarkaannnhhh " Teriak Tao dengan mata yang sudah berlinang air mata , Ternyata Kris sudah memasukan ketiga jarinya kedalam hole Tao , Rasanya perih dan mengganjal meskipun ada sedikit nikmat tapi tetap saja rasa perih itu lebih besar mengalahkan rasa nikmat yang entahlah Tao juga tidak mengetahui namanya apa

"Sstthh , Nnyyahh ~ ~ Aahhnn " Desah Tao saat benda*read : jari Kris , Menyentuh sesuatu yang kenyal di dalam sana , Rasanya sungguh nikmat saat titik itu terus ditusuk-tusuk oleh jari-jari panjang Kris , Tapi itu hanya sebentar kerena Kris langsung mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari hole Tao

"Persiapkan dirimu Baby , Ini akan sakit tapi akan nikmat nantinya , Tahan sebentar ne ? " Ucap Kris membuka handuk yang menutupi bagian privatnya , Setelah dibuka tampaklah junior Kris yang besar dan panjang mengacung tinggi , Kris lalu mengocok juniornya sebentar lalu menuntun juniornya itu menuju hole sempit dan menggoda milik Tao

"Aaarrrggghh , Keluarkan Dad , Sakit . . . Sakit sekali " Teriak Tao saat Kris mulai memasukan juniornya kedalam hole sempit Tao , Tao sudah mulai mengeluarkan air matanya karena menahan sakit dibagian bawahnya . Ia ingin sekali berlari menjauh dari Kris tapi nyatanya hanya untuk berdiri saja tidak kuat

"Tahan Babbyyhhh, Sshhttt nikmat, Aahhh fuuucckkk " Desah Kris langsung memaju mundurkan pinggulnya mencoba mencari titik prostat Tao yang akan membuat pemuda bermata panda itu mendesah nikmat dan meminta lebih pada Kris , Cih Kris memang licik dan mesum

"Hhuuwwaa . . Disana Dad ,,, Aahhkkk lagi , Lebih cepat " Teriak Tao saat sweetspotnya tersebut ditusuk dengan cepat dan keras oleh junior besar Kris , Rasanya sangat nikmat dan terasa ringgan , Seperti terbang ke langit ke tujuh pikir Tao

"Uurghh .. Babbyy ini nikmat dan sangat sempit , Ohh nikmat Ahhh .." Desah Kris terus menggerakan pinggulnya menyodok hole Tao dengan brutal dan penuh nafsu , Sedangkan Tao hanya bisa mendesah dengan kencang dengan tubuh yang terhentak-hentak kedepan dan belakang

"Ahh ahh aaahh lebih cepat Dadd ... disana leehh biihh cepat .. " Desah Tao saat titik sweetspotnya disentuh bekali-kali oleh junior Kris dengan cepat dan keras

"Aaahhh sempit sekali Tao. Mmhh lubangmu menelan milikku kuat-kuat, Sshh kau bisa merasakannya kan hm? Oohhh so good mmhh fuck yeaahhh"

"Daaddhh… aahhh harder hhmmhhh more fasterrhhhh, Daddyyhh please hhyaahh "

"Mmmpphhh nikmat sekali lubangmu Babbyhh, sempit sekali ssshhh,"

Suara desahan yang saling bersautan itu sangat terdengar di Dalam ruangan yang kini terasa semakin panas karena kegiatan dua namja yang tengah mencari kenikmatan pada kegiatan panas tersebut .

"Nggghh .. Ahh Ahh Dadd Tao sudah tidak kuat ..." Desah Tao saat akan mencapai Klimaks nya lagi , Tao sudah benar-benar lelah tapi sang Daddy sepertinya masih belum puas menikmati tubuhnya itu

"Tahan sebentar Babby , Keluarkan bersama okey ? " Ucap kris dengan cepat menutup lubang yang berada di ujung junior Tao , Lalu dengan gerakan yang semakin keras dan cepat Kris menyodok hole Tao dengan penuh nafsu

"Aahh .. Aahh .. Aaah .. Eunghh Aaah "

"Ahh so close , Ahhh kau sungguh nikmat Babby ... Ahhh " Desah Kris akhirnya menyemprotkan sperma yang begitu banyak didalam hole Tao, Setelah itu Tao pun juga klimaks dengan cairan sperma yang mengotori sprei tempat tidur dan juga beberapa mengenai wajah tampan Kris, Kris dengan senang hati menjilati sisa sperma milik tao yang mengenai wajah bitch nya itu

Tao sudah sangat lelah setelah melakukan sex pertamanya bersama sang daddy , Ia ingin segera tidur tapi dengan santainya Kris memaju-mundurkan juniornya yang masih berada didalam hole Tao , Tao hanya mengerang perih saat junior Daddynya itu kembali keluar masuk di holenya yang mungkin sudah robek sekarang

"Daadd ... Tao mohon hentikaann aahhh ~~ " Ucap Tao susah payah menahan desahannya agar Kris berhenti mengenjot holenya, Tao sudah sangat lelah tapi Kris masih ingin menikmati malam ini dengan bercinta sepuasnya bersama Tao . Tao hanya bisa pasrah sekarang , Tao sudah tidak kuat untuk mebrontak melawan Kris yang tengah berada di atasnya itu . Meskipun rasanya sangat lelah dan sedikit sakit di bagian holenya tapi rasa nikmat saat Kris menusuk-nusuk sweetspot Tao mengalahkan semua sakit dan lelah itu , Dan jangan lupakan nipple massager yang masih terpasang indah di nipple Tao membuat Tao lupa akan semua hal

"Eeunghh ... " Desah Tao saat Kris mengeluarkan penisnya dari hole Tao , Yang Tao rasakan adalah hampa, Kosong, Dan terasa seperti ada yang hilang . Tao mungkin memang kesakitan saat penis Kris membobol holenya tapi jika Kris mengeluarkan nya dengan tiba-tiba seperti ini maka Tao pun merasa tidak nyaman

"Kenapa di keluarkan Dadd ? ? Masukan lagi Dadd .. " Rengek Tao yang membuat Kris menyeringai puas karena Tao sudah tidak menolak lagi sentuhannya , Bahkan Tao bersikap seolah sangat menginginkan sentuhan Kris

"Tidak ... Daddy sudah malas .. " Ucap Kris dengan santainya membuat Tao memandang nanar padanya , Sebenarnya Kris kasihan tapi ia ingin lebih dari ini

"Jika kau menginginkannya maka ... Ride me Babbyyhh " Ucap Kris lalu berbaring di bednya menunggu apa yang akan Tao lakukan , Kris sangat yakin bahwa Tao pasti akan melakukan hal itu karena Kris dapat melihat wajah frustasi Tao saat ini . Mau tidak mau Tao harus melakukannya karena Tao sendiri sudah terangsang karena perbuatan Kris yang tiba-tiba terhenti itu .

Tao mulai merangkak menaiki tubuh telentang sang Daddy . Dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada dada bidang Kris Tao mulai menaikkan pantatnya, Sehingga ujung penis Kris berada tepat dibawah holenya. Dengan gerakkan pelan terkesan menggoda menurut Kris , Tao mulai menurunkan pantatnya, membuat kepala penis Kris mulai masuk kedalam holenya dengan mudah. Kris maupun Tao itu berdesis nikmat bersama-sama dengan kedua mata mereka yang juga terpejam. Kris yang menikmati betapa sempitnya lubang Tao bahkan ketika dia sudah membobolnya Tadi . Dan Tao yang menikmati betapa besar dan panjangnya penis Daddy nya yang memberikannya rasa nikmat bercampur rasa sakit pada holenya sendiri.

Tao terus menurunkan pantatnya hingga penis Kris kembali tertanam seluruhnya. Setelah dirasa siap Tao mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan pelan tapi teratur itu diatas tubuh Kris .

"Aaahh Daddhh so deep mmhhh so biggg aakkhhh" desah Tao tak terkendali. Sedangkan Kris hanya tersenyum mesum dan bahagia melihatnya.

Tao mulai menaikkan kecepatan naik turunnya saat titik prostat miliknya di dalam sana kembali tersentuh

Kris tidak bisa menahan nafsunya melihat betapa menggodanya gerakkan naik turun tubuh Tao saat ini. Betapa indahnya tubuh lelah Tao yang dibanjiri keringat itu mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dihadapannya. Bagaimana Tao begitu menikmati penisnya yang berada didalam lubang sempit miliknya. Bagaimana Tao mendesahkan namanya dengan melodi indah dan sarat akan nafsu.

"Aaakhh Akkhh Daddyy Tao mau keluar aakh Aakhh" Desah Tao yang merasakan klimaksnya kembali datang. Dan disisi lain, Kris pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Tao.

"Aku juga Tao mmhhh oh fuck yeaahhh, Cum with me Babby." Desah Kris lalu memuncratkan spermanya didalam hole Tao , Sedangkan sperma Tao mengenai perut dan dada Kris

Tao sudah sangat lelah dan tidak kuat lagi pun langsung jatuh di atas tubuh Kris , Kris yang melihatnya tersenyum senang , Kris segera mengeluarkan penisnya yang masih bersarang di hole Tao , setelah menidurkan Tao disampingnya dan memeluk tubuh polos Tao kris menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka berdua lalu menyusul Tao ke alam mimpi

∞∞ThisIsKrisTao∞∞

Sinar matahari mulai menyinari kamar Kris yang masih terlelap dengan seorang namja manis bermata panda yang tengah ia peluk dengan posesif itu . namja manis bermata panda yang seharusnya menjadi anak Kris itu terbangun karena tidak nyaman akan sinar yang cukup menyilaukan itu . Tao namja manis bermata panda itu akhirnya membuka kedua matanya dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sang Daddy yang tengah memeluk dirinya dengan erat

Pipi Tao memanas mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan dengan Daddy nya semalam , Tao bahkan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang cukup agresif tadi malam , Tapi mau bagaimana lagi Tao sendiri sudah hiang kendali saat Kris mulai menyentuh tubuhnya

"Morning Babby .. " Ucap Kris saat membuka kedua matanya melihat sesosok mahluk indah yang tadi malam ia nikmati tubuhnya , Ah Kris tidak menyangka apa yang telah ia impikan menjadi kenyataan dan rasanya sungguh luar biasa

"Morning Dadd .. " Ucap Tao malu-malu dengan pipi yang mulai merah merona , Entah menagapa Tao menjadi Malu untuk bertatapan langsung dengan mata tajam Kris yang membuatnya seakan tertarik kedalam tatapan tajam itu

"Zii , Jangan panggil aku Daddy , Aku bukan Daddy mu " Ucap Kris menatap dan mengelus-elus surai rambut Tao , Kris sangat suka memandangi wajah Tao yang begitu menggemaskan dengan mata panda dan bibir peach yang sangat menggoda itu

Tao hanya terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Kris , Ah benar kata Kris bahwa Ia bukan Daddy nya jadi untuk apa Tao memanggilnya Daddy . Mendengar hal itu Tao merasa sakit hati nya , Apakah setelah ini Kris akan meninggalkannya ? Tao tidak rela jika Kris pergi , Ia sudah terlajur menyangi Kris sekarang

"Apa maksudnya ? Apakah kau akan pergi ? " Tanya Tao dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca , Setelah apa yang telah mereka lakukan apakah Kris menjadi benci akan Tao ? Atau mungkin jijik pada Tao ? Itulah yang terlintas dipikiran Tao saat saat ini .

"Tidak Babby , Kau Tau aku sangat mencintai mu mana mungkin aku sanggup meninggalkanmu, Aku tidak mau kau memanggilku Daddy karena aku tidak mau menjadi Daddy mu , Aku mencintaimu Zii " Ucap Kris lirih mulai mengecup kening Tao , Mata , Hidung , Pipi dan berakhir di bibir peach itu .

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku gege , Ingat Zii kau sekarang sudah menjadi milikku dan aku tidak menerima penolakan darimu , Kau tidak akan ku lepaskan " Ucap Kris dengan posesifnya memeluk tubuh Zitao dengan erat

"Ne Gege .." Lirih Zitao yang mulai membalas pelukan Kris dan Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kris , Entah mengapa Tao sangat nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini meskipun jantung berdetak sangat kencang akibat perlakuan Kris tapi rasanya sangat menyenangkan dan Zitao suka perasaan ini . Apalagi saat mendengar detak jantung Kris yang sama kencang seperti dirinya sendiri membuat Zitao nyaman akan pelukan posesif Kris .

^ The End ^

Mengecewakan yah ? Gk nyambung ? NC nya juga aneh yah ? Maafkan aku karena aku udah mentok gk ada ide lagi buat lanjutan nih ff T.T

Aku seneng banget pas liat review , foll , dan fav nya cukup banyak , aku bener-bener minta maaf kalau ff ini jauh dari apa yang kalian harapkan T.T aku bener-bener udah berusaha sekuat aku buat nyelesaiin ff ini meski pun akhirnya aneh dan gk nyambung T.T

Pokoknya aku berterima kasih banget buat yang sudah mereview, fol dan fav kemaren apalagi yg udah ngasih saran , kritik dan pujian . aku seneng banget ada yang respond ff ku ini

Penjelasan :

Kris disini tau kalau tiffany itu umurnya 37 thn , Kris sendiri disini umurnya 25 thn, dan Tao umurnya 16 thn . disini yang buat tiffany kecelakaan adalah kris karena dia udah gk mau nikah ama tiffany dan maunya ama Tao . Disini juga Kris gk jadi Daddy nya Tao tpi Tao udah terlanjur manggil Daddy jadi kris biarin ajh . karena ini cuman twoshoot jadi OC nya gk pada muncul dan juga alurnya di percepat .

Oh yah plis jangan panggil aku author-nim karena aku bukan author beneran , jadi panggil ajh aku yena atau yg mau manggil kk juga gpp aku 98L .

Untuk para kristao ship yg baik tolong invite pin aku yah 5435fee2 , soalnya kontak baru sedikit dan juga gk ada kontak KTS . bagi yang tidak pelit info tentang KT harap invite atau tinggalkan pin kalian di kotak review atau di pm juga boleh .

Akhir kata terima kasih dan silahkan tinggalkan jejak kembali .. ^^


End file.
